This invention relates to sheet assemblies and sheets therefor.
In the construction of large substantially rigid panels it is frequently desirable to produce large areas with a minimum of bracing elements. Such panels can be made of any suitable material although metals such as aluminum or steel or their alloys are preferred. Such large panels find application, for example, in the construction of van bodies, domestic buildings, caravans and road signs. It is desirable that such large panels should be capable of ready assembly from smaller sheets which can be easily and economically connected together to provide a panel of the desired size and rigidity.